Life is an Ecstasy All its Own
by SinsOwnAngel
Summary: A New Group of entertainers join the tipton. They enjoy their work but have their secrets to. Rated M for themes and content
1. Chapter 1

Life is an Ecstasy All it's Own

Chapter 1: Meet the new Boys

(Codys POV)

The lobby was a buzz with the talk of new Djs providing entertainment for the next party at the luxurious Tipton hotel. I for one was excited, not because I had a date, but because I know just how hard it can be to keep a place moving. Music is a science after all! Zack keeps on talking about bumping into every hot girl he sees. I want to get lost in the music, that completely relaxed feeling you know? Any who back to why I'm here in the lobby. The new Djs have been getting a lot of hype and I needed to see them myself.

When they finally arrived they were nothing like I had imagined. The crowd in the lobby cheered as a somewhat normal looking family entered the hotel. There was your average looking mother and father, holding each other and looking more in love then I've seen most older couples. They were very tall with black hair, with the blue eyed man towering over his short but beautiful wife. Her brown eyes showed nothing but love for the man that held her close. Then the boys trailed in. Two boys about the same height followed behind a bouncing smaller boy. They were all dressed in full gold with the same hoodies doing a fantastic job of covering everything but their bright, almost infectious smiles. Calmly they walked up to Moseby and bowed in front of him, almost showing off. Then they pulled back their hoods revealing obviously dyed but fitting pure gold hair. One of the older boys spoke first.

" Evenin, we're the entertainment you ordered" He said in a light, airy and almost seductive voice. " I'm Casey, this here is my twin Adrian, and the little one here is James. Our equipment is outside could you please send someone to bring it in, we'll handle setting up from there? Obviously our parents can handle the bill and room." He finished as the three let out a chuckle. With a nod and directions from Moseby they once again bowed and walked side by side toward the ballroom.

" I wonder if I can see them set up?" I wonder aloud, quietly following them. The twins seemed very protective of the smaller boy, their arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace as if trying to keep the very world away. I smiled admiring such a close bond. They entered the ballroom, which had been completely emptied expect for the chandeliers. The boys smiled seeing the wide open room. I hide behind the entrance so I wouldn't be noticed.

" Alright guys let's see where we put our sound system. This room is an Audiophiles dream!" Casey said, his airy voice dripping with excitement. The other two nodded and spread out, then Casey did something I was sure Moseby would kill Zack and I for. The three shut their eyes tight and then Casey stomped the floor at hard as he could, sending echos throughout the room. After doing this a few times, his brothers slowly moved forward as if the sound was leading the way. They marked the floor and sides of the room with where to place everything they needed, just by following the sound of their brothers stomping! Needless to say I was amazed.

" Casey, someone has been watching us I can hear him breathing." The little one James said, his voice was slightly higher pitched then his brothers, and shook with fear. Immediately Adrian moved between the entrance and his little brother, and Casey turned to face my way.

" Show yourself righ now or we will have a problem." He said, the warmth in his voice gone. He glared my way until I stepped into view. I noticed that the boys eyes were as gold as their clothes, and that the little boy wasn't focusing on me. His eyes darted around terrified. He was blind. I slowed my pace to show I wasn't a threat, but the older boy eyed me wearily. I then began slowly humming a lullaby. The little one visibly relaxed, his older brother Adrian. followed suit. Casey's gazed softened and he outstretched his hand. "pleased to meet ya." he said with a bow the warmth returned, giving his voice a sweet, melodic quality

( Sorry for the incredibly long stretch of nothing! I'm back to continue where I left off and give you a taste of something new! Hope you like, cheers.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sensations and Realizations

(Caseys POV)

"May I ask why ya were stalkin us, mm?" I asked calmly, more curious then upset for the moment. He was slightly taller then me, and had a nice enough demeanor. He shook my hand and I could instantly feel how nervous he was. I smiled inwardly, feeling better about the situation. Adrian had James covered, so I had nothing to worry about right now.

"My name is Cody Martin, pleased to meet you. I was just amazed the new entertainers were my age. Can I ask how you figured out where to place everything? I've never seen anything like that before!" He asked, his voice genuine. With a grin and a nod toward Adrian, I figured we could show him our world.

"Ready James?" Adrian whispered. James nodded with a larger then life smile. Adrian began tapping his foot lightly, sending waves of sound throughout the room. After a minute my little brother went dancing in between the pillars lining the ballroom. I watched Codys' jaw drop as James weaved his way around the room, faster then most people with sight. "Alrigh, come on back kiddo!" Adrian called. After placing his palm on the floor, my little brother skipped back into Adrians' arms. After Adrian stopped his tapping, I turned back to Cody.

"That was awesome!" Cody called, clapping for my little brother, who bowed like the attention hog he was. "Sound is very really important to you three huh?" He asked, curious. "I could never do that and I can see!" I could feel my little brother grin from ear to ear.

" Adrian and I are eleven and Jimmy here just turned seven. Since you were so kind to my little brother, how would you like a demonstration before tonighs party? We'll show ya what sound really is." I offered, happy to find someone who just might understand. Just before Cody could answer, another boy came bounding into the room, his footsteps like explosions to my ears. I knew right away I wasn't going to like him.

(Codys POV)

I can't say I was surprised when Zack came running into the room. Adrian wrapped his arms around James protectively, and Casey turned to coldly glare at my brother. I shot him an apologetic glance before Zack opened his mouth.

"Hey Dude I heard the new Djs were here, know where they went? I want to remind them to Pump It Up!" Zack said, slapping Caseys' hand. Casey visibly grimaced, but of course Zack wasn't paying any attention as usual. I decided I should change the subject.

" Zack you should see what their brother can do, he raced around the room just by listening to his brother tap his feet." I said excited to see it again and to hopefully break the ice in a better way. Of course Zack even managed to screw that up. He let out a loud laugh, like it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. Adrian made a move toward Zack, but a wave from his brother stopped him in his tracks. I shot Casey a thankful smile before he decided to challenge Zack.

" I'd like to see ya do better, macho man." He began, pulling out a handkerchief from his hoodie pocket. It looked expensive, made of silk and all black with a gold trim. Using his shoelace he tied it around Zacks eyes. "Remember you need to run full tilt. I hope your ready for this kid." He finished, dragging a protesting Zack over to where his brother had started. He spun Zack around roughly before snapping his fingers in both Zacks ears. "You can start anytime after ya hear my brother start tappin his foot. Ready? Go!" He backed away with a huge smirk on his face.

"I'll show you." Zack muttered, getting ready to run. Right as he heard Adrian tap his foot once he bolted off. From memory he made it past the first pillar, but he hit his shoulder on the next, sending him spinning to the floor. As if it was muscle memory, Casey slid on his knees, catching Zacks head in his lap. He patted his cheek mockingly, before taking his handkerchief and shoelace back. As he started lacing his shoe again, I lifted my brother to his feet, checking if he was hurt. Thankfully the only thing hurt was his pride and I sighed, relieved. "Jerk." Zack huffed, earning a chuckle from Adrian and James. Casey smirked at this, looking very pleased with himself. "I'm outta here. You all are losers." Zack finished, storming out of the ballroom.

"Sorry." I apologized . Feeling the need to be the polite twin. Casey just stood up waiving it off. "And thank you for catching his head, you saved him from a nasty bruise." I finished, shaking his hand once again.

"Think nothin of it." Casey said, laughing, the sound ringing around the room and filling my ears. " Now our equipment should be arriving soon, we should be set up in about an hour. Mind giving us some space to set up? I'll send someone to come get you when we finish. If you want my advice eat something and take a hot bath, you'll want to be completely relaxed for this trust me." I nodded as the three bowed once more. I decided to take his advice and headed to my suite.

"This will be fantastic!" I said to myself, taking the elevator to floor twenty three. Entering my suite I heard my Mom in the kitchen preparing dinner. A quick glance around the corner told me it was premade, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I noticed Zack rubbing his shoulder watching TV. " Hi Mom I'm going to take a shower before the party tonight, ok?" I heard her tell me to save some hot water as I shut the bathroom door.

"Well he did tell me to completely relax." I said to myself, starting a bath instead. After I had a nice steaming bath ready I slowly lowered myself in. Instantly all tension left my muscles. "I wonder how James would experience this?" I thought aloud, closing my eyes. After a minute or two it became a whole new ballgame. Suddenly the hot water and steam became the only thing I could focus on. It enveloped me, the steam filling my nose, my body becoming one with the water. I couldn't tell where the water stopped and I started. It became almost spiritual. The lavender shampoo I used relaxed every inch of me, sending me to bliss. I must've lost track of time because Mom knocked, letting me know someone was at the door for me.

Quickly I toweled off, dressed, grabbed my burger and left the suite. Adrian greeted me at the door with a bow. " I would finish that before we get there." He chided lightly, with that musical chuckle they seem to have. I turned a little red finishing my burger right before we entered the ballroom.

I was floored. The room was lit with lights of various colors bouncing around the room, almost playfully. Speakers and amps were set up with extreme precision to how the boys mapped everything out. An almost perfumed scent filled the air, making every breath exhilarating and enchanting at the same time. Smoke machines lightly coated the floor, giving a sense of dancing in a cushion of air. Pulsing from somewhere tickled the skin. The whole place was one big treat for the senses.

In the center of it on a stool sat James wearing a pair of headphones with a mic attached. He had his eyes closed and was concentrating on the sound. I heard someone call from above me. " Welcome Cody!" Casey called from a Dj booth high above the floor. " Give Jimmy and I just one more sec and then we'll have a treat for you." He shouted down to me.

" What are they doing?" I asked Adrian, fascinated.

"They are making sure no part of the music outdoes another. To truly feel the music, everything needs to be in harmony." He explained, happy to share his passion with others. "None of that bass crap here." He chuckled lightly. "They've been at it the entire time."

James gave a thumbs to his brother, who climbed down to meet me. He walked right up and hugged me tightly. Clapping me on the shoulders he lead me to the stool his brother was sitting on. I noticed something seemed off with there eyes, their pupils seemed off, and they we're acting very affectionate. "Where's the headphones?" I asked curiously. I was really hoping to use them.

He laughed, explaining that those headphones cost more then most electronics I'd ever used, and that they may let me use them in their suite. Under watch of course. With that, he took a quick glance through my ipod, told Adrian something, and climbed back to his booth. " Cody I'm going to blindfold you, cover your ears and spin you around. Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He warned me in a soft voice. Like his brother, he produced a handkerchief and tied it around my eyes. Next he put a pair headphones on me that completely cut out all sound. Needless to say I was instantly disoriented, and then he gave me a few quick spins on the stool. Soon I had no idea where I was in space.

Carefully he removed the headphones and an orchestra started to play. Softly at first, like waves washing a shore at sunset. Every instrument played a gentle melody, and each had their own place around me. I felt I could reach out and touch the violinist. Suddenly the music picked up speed, and I felt I was on an island amidst a beautiful sea of sound. Everything played to the benefit of the rest, creating a harmony I can't put into words. I was literally brought to tears. It was then I understood. To them sound wasn't a passion, it was their life, their entire word. They were the conductors to a wonderful symphony, sharing their love of the music with the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Night to Remember

(Codys POV)

As Adrian took back his things, I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I never wanted to leave that magical world they created. Casey carefully climbed down with James on his back. The little boy already had a knowing smirk on his face. With no help at all from his older brothers, he danced his way over to me giggling. Taking my hands, he lead me in a waltz looking proud of himself. "So, how did you like my concert?" He asked, moving in time to a music only he could hear. "Did I outdo your ipod?" He looked up and stuck his tongue out.

I laughed at his playful attitude, spinning him around, earning a giggle in delight. "Fantastic! That was you?" I asked, with a new found respect for the boy. He nodded, a sparkle of pride in his eyes. I wondered if it would be impolite, but I just had to know. "James I don't mean to upset you, but you can't see, how are you getting around so easily?" I questioned, my curious nature getting the better of me. His face lit up, and he began lightly tugging at my hands.

"Gimme, I'm not goin to hurt ya." He said gently, sounding like his older brother. " And shut your eyes, so ya can see like me." He ordered, the musical tone in his voice shinning through. I did as he said, and felt him pull me into a kneeling position. The first thing I felt was the smoke, then the cool touch of the wooden floor under us. "Now listen, and see!" He commanded gently. He placed one of my hands over his heart, and I could feel the beating travel up to my shoulder. I could feel his entire bodies rhythm, the blood rushing around, the air quickly entering and leaving his tiny lungs. It's like he was being mapped out in front of me, right down to his smiling face. "Now both palms on the floor, don't worry." He said and I felt him disappear. The picture ripped away, leaving only a passing memory.

"What the..." I started, then I felt something. I felt the vibrations chaining together, the pulsing from earlier, acting almost like sonar. The vibrations mapping out the room around me. It's a sensation I can't describe, like the world was being drawn for me, over and over. Then I felt it, that tell tale beat. His heart was beating quickly, excited at his little game. I could feel him giggle, the vibrations melding with the pulses leading the way.

"Do you see now?" I felt him ask. A simple question, but one that held so much meaning. Grinning I opened my eyes, and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I realized that I had only glimpsed his world, and it was a beautiful thing, but a delicate one. Every step he walked was a carefully balanced act. His every move based on the vibrations around him, which could change in an instant.

"Thank you James, I'll never forget that." I whispered, not wanting him to hear me cry. With a light chuckle he reached up and wiped my eyes. He motioned me over to his brothers, who were waiting with knowing looks. They were working quickly, wiping down a few sets of headphones for tonights party. They rubbed at them gently, like they were polishing a family heirloom. "You take great care of your gear." I noticed. Adrian piped up first.

"Each one of these is an instrument, giving their own spin on the music we hear, So yes pretty important, not to mention expensive." He laughed. "But these are for when we relax, the one you saw Jimmy wearin is what we use while we work. That one is set up to match the speakers, so we know what the others are hearin. An somethin ya would never see average joe wearin ta be sure." He explained. I noticed the boys speech was becoming less and less formal as time passed. Maybe they were starting to trust me more. " In any case, here everyone comes. Time ta get to work. Remember let loose Cody, lose yourself and enjoy tonigh, We promise it'll be one to remember!" With that he climbed to the booth, and his brothers, got ready to greet the guests.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Confections, Confessions and Connections

(Authors note: I've decided on an M/M pairing for this story, for those who do enjoy!)

(Codys POV)

People began pouring into the room, amazed at the lights and sounds. The room was filled with the buzz of about a hundred or so people talking all at once, noticing every little detail. Adrian had everything going full force, creating the perfect atmosphere to let everything go. Even with just the pulse machines going, I couldn't resist the urge to move. Suddenly Adrians' voice boomed from the speakers.

"How's everybody doin tanigh?" He roared. The crowd yelled back, eager to get going. He laughed, the musical sound swirling around me, running circles around the room. "First an introduction and PSA. My name's Adrian Peliovani, I'll be the one enchantin ya this fine evenin. The two hosts who showed ya in are my twin Casey." A beam of light hovered over him as he bowed low. "And my little brother James." He finished, the beam of light dancing around his little brother. After the cheers died down he continued.

"We came all the way from Venice Italy for ya fine people. Just remember, ya make fun of our accents I do hold the power ta blow all ya ear drums." He chided lightly with a chuckle. "One last thing, My little brother James here is blind. I expect ya all ta be respectful of him an help if he asks. We have good ears, and if anyone is caught makin fun ya Will be thrown out an banned. Lets have a good nigh!" With that he flicked a switch and Daft Punks robot rock went bouncing around the room.

Immediately everyone started moving to the music, which had more energy then I'd every heard before. Every note tickled the ears, all but forcing you to dance along. This was music in a whole new way for me. The combination of the slightly cold fog at my feet, lightly perfumed scent of the air, lights bouncing to and fro and the pulse of everything drove the senses wild. The air was kept cold, so every breath stimulated the tongue. Nothing was left out, no small detail over looked. Adrian was a master at this. When he said enchanting he meant it!

"Cody! Get on up here!" I heard Adrian call. Excited I nearly tripped up the ladder. On the platform above the room, all his mixing equipment was laid out. A large table with more sliders and knobs then I could count. About three separate pairs of headphones, all hung up like valuable trophies on their stands. He had taken his hoodie off, revealing how pale he was, these boys looked like they never saw the sun at all. His breath came out in small wisps, obscuring his face slightly. His shoulder length hair, messy from all the constant movement, hung over his eyes, almost hiding them. Moving over to him, I kicked a bag I hadn't noticed across the floor toward him. "Careful, all my snacks for the night are in there." He cautioned.

'Kids' I thought to myself before apologizing. "I'm starved, anything in their I could have?" I asked finally realizing just how hungry I was.

"Sure, just don't take the rice crispy treats, my mom made them especially for us. I'll be back in a sec Cody I need to go help Jimmy, please don't touch my mixing table." He said, waiting for me to nod before hopping down and jogging over to his brother. My curiosity got the best of me, and I picked out one of the forbidden treats. There was more then enough in there, he wouldn't miss one, I rationalized. Sure enough they were delicious! They tasted home-made and had a delicious powder on them. I quickly finished when I heard Adrian coming back up the ladder. His hair was now dripping, whether from the fog or sweat I didn't know. "Phew, going to be a long night I think, I sent Jimmy to bed he nearly fell asleep in the punch!" His laugh rang in my ears. " Here I brought you some." He offered, handing me a thermos. Gratefully I took a big drink and handed it back.

"Thanks I needed that." I sighed happily. He nodded, making some quick adjustments to the sliders on his table before setting up two folding chairs and offering me a seat. He took a water bottle from under the table and poured it over our heads. Even with how cold they kept the room, I never knew just how hot a place like this could get. I noticed him pop a cough drop in his mouth. " Cold?" I asked, a little worried.

" Oh no, throat's a little scratchy from the yelling. Want one?" He offered. Once he said that I noticed my throat felt like sandpaper and accepted. The cooling effect made my breath feel like ice and was actually quite pleasant. Enjoying the myriad of sensations around me, I nearly fell asleep. Thanks to all the different things going on, the music was kept pretty low. Nothing blasted but everything was crisp and beautifully detailed, driving the crowd below wild. "Would you like to check out our headphones?" He brought them over. After about an hour and a half trying them all I found my Christmas present.

" Alrigh everybody have a great nigh!" He called out, ending the night and switching off his equipment. I noticed it was only midnight, it felt like much longer to me. His brother Casey climbed the ladder, to help pack his things up.

"So Cody how was it?" He asked, laughing. " Oh Adrian, Jimmy is asleep and Mom and Dad are out." He added to his brother. Adrian nodded, cutting me a glance when he checked his bag.

"I won't be able to listen to my ipod you ruined it for me!" I said, laughing with them. After putting each of the headphones in their case, Adrian turned to look at me.

"Cody could I spend the night? I need to get away from my twins snoring." He chuckled jabbing at his brother.

"I don't see why not. Just know that Zack can wake the dead!" I said, leading the way down. Casey went his way and we went our in separate elevators. Adrian scowled at the elevator music as we went up to the twenty-third floor.

"So Cody, how are you feeling?" He asked, glancing sideways at me from the corner of his eye. "Worn out, tired, or maybe headache?" He questioned, concern ringing in his voice. We left the elevator as I grabbed at the question. Even after the party ended, I still felt like noises were louder, the feel of my cloths was sharp and scratchy, and the fact my hair was wet were all very clear and apparent.

" I feel...everything." Was all I could think to say. Looking over I noticed every bead of water dripping from his hair. I could smell the light coating of perfume left on us from the party. I could see his muscles twitch as he slowly frowned at me. I could literally feel the concern radiating from him.

"Come on let's get you inside Cody." He said, pushing me slightly to get me moving quicker. After rushing me into my suite he began dimming the lights and pulling the shades down. I watched curiously as he raced around the suite making sure everything was quiet and dark. He gently knocked me onto the couch before explaining himself. "I told you not to touch those." He said somewhat sternly.

" You said they were home-made! How do you expect someone to resist that! " I countered, not liking his tone of voice. He just shook his head and grabbed an ice pack from the fridge. I then realized that I sounded like a two year old and shut up. Something broke on the floor above and the noise cut through my head like a knife. He ran over and placed the ice on my head to dull the pain. "Damn that hurt!" I muttered.

"I'm sure it did. Those weren't exactly home-made. There was a bit of ecstasy in them..." He confessed. At this I got extremely angry. Why the hell would he have that! I was going to scream, but the slightly guilty and shy expression on his face started doing...other things to me...and I couldn't help myself. I grabbed his collar and crashed his lips into mine without thinking. The ever so tiny hint of fruit punch plus the chill from the cough drop drove me wild as I explored his mouth. Either he had done this before, or he had some of those treats to, because he got right into it. Curling his fingers in my hair.

"Well if this is what you like to..." He started. He then kissed me again, caressing my cheek softly as he took his turn exploring my mouth, driving me insane with pleasure. Somewhere in their our shirts had come off, and I had started runnning my hands up and down his chest. He moaned into my mouth, losing himself to the same sensations I was. Somewhere far off my conscious screamed at me for this, calling me sick and twisted. Another part of me was wondering where the hell he'd done this before. And still another part of me couldn't give less of a shit at the moment. Mom was out treating herself because she didn't have to work and knowing Zack he was in some random girls bed.

My entire brain was focused on the boy above me. He became my world and was all I wanted. Unbuckling my pants and his, I began softly grinding against him sending us both to a new place entirely. After about an hour of this we both collapsed into the couch softer then puddy. And happier then I'd ever been I fell into a deep sleep with my arms around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Chilly Autumn Day

(Codys POV)

The first thing I noticed was the blanket carefully draped over me. The next thing I noticed through the morning fog was the lack of a body in front of me. I shot up, and nearly kicked him off the couch, he was sitting comfortably by my feet. "Non ti Preoccupare, io sono ancura qui, rilasso. Come ti senti?" He breathed gently, looking slightly concerned. I had no idea what he just said at the moment, but his voice held a beauty I had never experienced. It sounded like he was singing to me, rather then talking. At the sound my memory of the night before returned, and I found myself melting all over again. He smiled, but looked at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry Adrian, I can't understand a word you just said at the moment." I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I sat up and threw the blanket off, then I noticed how cold it was, but Adrian had already thrown in away from me. "Say again?" I mumbled, retrieving my shirt from under the couch. He looked at me weirdly for a second, then laughed.

"I'm sorry Cody." He chuckled. "Italian rolls off the tongue so much easier. I said don't worry I'm still here, relax. How are ya feelin?" He repeated, pulling on his own shirt and leaning back into the couch. I have to say I missed the Italian, it sounded so magical to me coming from him. After a light stretch I threw the remote to him and answered.

"Fine, I just need to wake up. Why are all the windows open it's freezing." I asked getting up to close them. He put his arm out, stopping me.

" After last night, it's better to be a little cold then be to warm." He explained, flipping through the channels until he found the on demand. Settling on Safe with Jason Statham. "By the way. I don't know how to cook and I'm really hungry." He hinted, giving me puppy dog eyes and pouting. Grinning I looked over at the clock.

"Sure, how about we go grab something, I really don't feel like cooking to be honest." I said, knowing I wasn't all there yet. Just then it hit me. "Oh God what if my mom or brother came home how do you...i don't even...how..." I stuttered getting frantic.

Adrian held up his hand, silencing me. " Calm down Cody, I covered ya with a blanket and turned on the PS3 over there. It would've looked like ya fell asleep after playing video games with me. Which I think I'm better at anyway." He boasted, sticking his tongue out playfully. "Your mom came in and left, and your brother was to busy sucking face to have noticed anyway." He finished with a shudder. I found that a bit hypocritical, but didn't mention it for now. "Anyway, let's go I'm starved!" He huffed, roughly pulling his hoodie over his head. Sighing in relief, I followed suit throwing a jacket over myself and grabbing my wallet. I held the door open and he bowed before skipping to the elevator and slapping the down button. He rocked back on forth on the balls of his heels as he waited. He seemed real anxious today.

"Calm down, we'll be eating soon." I laughed. In response he shoved me into the elevator, and jabbed the ground floor button over and over. Impatient kid when he's hungry. As the doors slid open he covered his face with his hood and bolted through the lobby. Shaking my head I jogged to catch up to him. " what was that all about"" I asked feeling more awake as the cool October air crashed into my face. He twisted his face as if he couldn't believe what I just said.

"Ever try bein famous?" He questioned, slapping his forehead. It's much easier to get away Before they notice ya." He explained. He produced two ear plugs and fiddled with them a bit trying to get them in right. After noticing the look I was giving him, he laughed. "I come from Venice. I'm used to the sound of water, feet and gondolas. Not people screamin at each other goin eighty miles-an-hour. Now then, shall we?" He motioned me down the street.

"Fair enough." I said leading the way down the street, feeling like a tour guide. As we made our way down the street, I noticed how easily he weaved his way through the crowd. It took no effort at all for him to slip in between or around anyone in his way, never once breaking his stride. Flicking out his phone, in one fluid motion he put it to his ear while hopping sideways around a passing couple. After speaking hurriedly in Italian to someone on the other end, he stopped in front of a diner. He waited for me to open the door. " I know this great Italian place down the road, we could..." He looked down, pinching his nose like he was trying to get rid of a headache.

" Cody...I don't even..." He mumbled before walking through the door. I stood there for a second puzzled, then turned red, realizing my mistake. After being seated in our booth, we both ordered pancakes. I ordered the works, he got silver dollars along with a can of whipped cream and syrup. He swung his feet back and forth, obviously very hungry.

"So who was on the phone?" I asked trying to get his attention away from how hungry he was.

" Oh that was, Casey." He answered. " He was complainin how I give him heartburn, and that I scared him to death when we weren't in the suite." He laughed. "He needs to learn how ta relax honestly." He concluded, as our plates showed up. "Why thank ya miss." He said, flashing her a childish grin. She came back with another can of whipped cream.

"On me cutey. You boys enjoy now." She said before winking at him, and strutting away. Satisfied with his extra haul he began putting whipped cream on each of the little disks, before stacking them high and dowsing them in syrup. He began flipping them into his mouth, getting quite a bit of whipped cream on his face. After last night I had to advert my eyes. The spectacle was doing things to my...anatomy. He looked so damn cute. When he began licking the whipped cream off his fingers I'd had enough.

"STOP" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table. I realized I was getting stares so I threw some money on the table and ran outside. Once the cold air bit my skin I noticed I left my jacket inside. Cursing at myself I waited outside for him. I felt horrible for doing that, in public no less. He came out a minute later, carrying his whip cream and my jacket. I noticed he had red, puffy eyes before he tossed my jacket and the whipped cream to me and nimbly disappeared into the crowd. "Wait!" I called after him, trying my hardest to catch up to him.

I was no match for how fast he could move, and I lost him within seconds. I searched for hours before calling Zack. It was starting to get dark and I was worried. He told me that Casey and James were the only ones at the suite and that made my heart race even more. You didn't want to be alone in the dark in Boston after all. "Damn weather." I muttered, leaning against a building trying to get a break from the wind. Sticking my red hands into my jacket pocket I felt a folded up note. It was written quickly and in Italian.

mio amore, un vero angelo. tu illuminato i miei giorni. Mi dispiace Cody. Forse potremmo provare ancora qualche tempo?

Con amore, Adrian

Quickly I ran to the nearest Italian restaurant I could find. " Can anyone translate this!" I practically yelled. After being taken aside and being yelled at by a waiter, I showed him the letter. After reading it over his eyes softened.

"It reads and I quote: My love, a true angel, you brighten my day. I'm sorry Cody. Maybe we can try this again sometime? With love, Adrian." He said handing it back before I rushed out the door. I needed to find him and apologize. I slowed down to think, he's not in the hotel.

"The park!" I snapped my fingers, running faster then I ever had in my life. I needed to make sure he was safe. I made it there in record time, just as the sun starting setting over Boston. The sky was painted with lovely vibrant hues of yellow orange purple and pink as I stepped into the center of the park.

I had nearly given up when I head crying from somewhere off the path. As if on queue I heard James' voice again. "Now listen, and see!" He repeated. Closing my eyes and placing my palms on the cold ground, I started to let everything flow. The crickets and birds overhead produced enough noise to get a visual of the area, so I concentrated on last night, on the beautiful heart of the boy I needed. It was faint at first, a trickle, but slowly and steadily he came into focus, and I raced to reach him.

"Adrian!" I called, knowing I was going to be hoarse later. I saw him stop and wipe at his eyes at I came into the clearing he was laying in. "Yes yes a million times yes! I yelled, laying down next to him. " I love you to Adrian." I whispered, holding him close for warmth. I felt him smile into my chest.

"dammi un bacio tu dolore!" He said. I tried to decipher what he meant.

"Hey I know dolore means pain...? I started annoyed before he brought my lips to his in a passionate embrace. It last a good long minute before he let go.

" I said: Give me a kiss, you pain." He chuckled as I punched him lightly in the arm. "Let's get inside. I'm freezing!" He said, helping me stand up. We walked back hand in hand.

(Authors note: Reviews and criticism appreciated!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Panic Attacks and Brotherly Suspicions

(Authors note: Thank you for taking the time to read my story!)

(Adrians POV)

As the elevator reached my floor, I quickly turned and said thank you to Cody. Starting down the hall, I breathed a sigh of relief. It felt so good to be back inside, away from the world, you know? Realizing I forgot my key-card, I knocked on the door, tapping my feet impatiently. "Avanti!" I heard someone call from inside. At this I knocked again with a chuckle. How did they expect me to "Come in" to a locked hotel room? " I forgot my card! Let me in!" I called, getting annoyed now.

My twin came stumbling over and I heard him fiddle with the door a sec. He threw the door open and dragged me inside. He only had his pajama bottoms on and his hair was a mess. " Testata del letto? Carino." I teased, trying to get a rise from him.

"Cute bed head huh?" He muttered before picking me up over his shoulder and tossing me onto the couch. I stuck out my tongue at him and he shook his head. "Anyway Mom and Dad are downstairs with the hotel manager. We should get in our room before they get back." I nodded, pulling off my shirt, and following him.

"Adrian!" My little brother sat up in his bed, wearing a huge smile. Laughing I walked over and kissed him on the head, before going over and searching for my ipod. After a few minutes searching through my bag, I grabbed it and my headphones, and prepared to zone out for a while. Pressing play, I let my music drown out the world around me. Smiling, I plopped down on my bed, closed my eyes and tried to go over last night.

Cody kissed me. I knew from seeing mom and dad that you kiss the one you love. When he did that my lips tingled and felt really good. Then he stuck his tongue in my mouth, which was gross, but then I did the same thing to him and it was nice.

After that he started rubbing our pants together which felt great! I'm not sure what that was, but I sort of really wanted him to do that more. I made up my mind to ask him about that the next time I saw him. Then I remembered the drugs.

As we were setting up I needed to go find the bathroom. After finding it and relieving myself, a man in a nice suit walked up to talk to me. "Hey, you one of the Djs kids?" He asked.

"No sir, I'm the Dj for the nigh." I said proudly. He looked at me like I said the earth was flat.

"Right, listen kid, do me a favor and give this to the Dj before the party. Just call it a gift from a fan." I looked at it weirdly, noticing it was rice crispy treats. "They've got a special sugar called ecstasy on them so he has more fun tonight. Just let him know that he needs to keep cool after eating one." He explained, leaving the room before I had a chance to give them back. I shrugged and went to shove them in my bag, and tell my brother to keep the room cold.

Maybe that stuff made Cody love me. What if it wasn't real? What if he actually hates me? He made me feel nice, I think I loved him at least. Noticing the tear running down my face, I turned off my ipod, took off my headphones and tried to get some sleep.

I was standing in a ice cold mist. It clawed at my arms, freezing me. Shivering and rubbing my arms for warmth, I started looking around. I called out, but only my echo came back to me, hollow and robotic. "Cody!" I yelled, suddenly feeling like I needed him with me. I felt a puddle under my feet.

It was red and smelled like metal. My eyes widened and I felt my face flush. I was standing in blood. I began to run, not caring where I was going. All I knew was I needed to get away from here.

In the distance I saw my twin, and I bolted toward him. "Casey!" I called, happy to see my other half. He turned around, and I noticed he was covered in blood, but he was smiling.

"I killed the liar." He said with a laugh. I looked down and noticed Codys face before I woke up. "sangue, sangue, tanto sangue!" I screamed, in my mind there was only blood. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I needed to move. I entered the elevator and smashed the ground floor button. Panting slightly and very frantic I watched the numbers reach the ground floor.

My feet carried me out of the Tipton, where I was met with a new beast. Noise, All the cars going by nearly blew my ears apart. I covered them, trying to block out this new hell trying to get inside. I closed my eyes and trusted my feet to take me somewhere safe. As if guided by something, I ended up back in the park. Sitting against a tree, I cried, letting it all out in the silence of the park.

Lost, I just kept repeating: Gli angeli non sono bugiardi! Angels aren't liars. I barely noticed Casey come wrap me up and hold me tight.

(Zacks POV)

I turned away from the TV as Cody walked into the suite. "Hey Codes, I've been waiting! Feed me already!" I shouted, starving. I noticed, he looked terrified, but also excited. He mumbled something before disappearing into the kitchen. Interested and a little worried, I decided to follow him. "Hey bro, you ok?" I said, coming up behind him as he started boiling water. He nearly jumped ten feet, spilling water from the pot and cursing.

"Fine, now if you could let me finish making dinner? Go sit." He ordered, his voice a little shaky, like he was nervous. I took his advice and sat down, my eyes never leaving the back of his head. He moved around like mad, like he was trying to get the energy out. In no time at all he had spaghetti sitting in front of me. We ate quietly for awhile. After a bit I noticed that Codys' hands were shaking.

When I went to lick some of the sauce off my fingers, not wanting to waste it, Cody dropped his fork and ran into our room. I sat there shocked for a minute, then realized something...he was with that Adrian kid...


End file.
